From Ashes to Fire
by Kirabaros
Summary: Truth is a casualty of war and Lt. Connor Hayfield of Task Force Sentinel knows that all too well. A teaser for From the Ashes, a fic set in the CoD Advanced Warfare game.


**From Ashes to Fire**

_The first casualty of war is truth. _

He strapped on his Exo suit and adjusted the settings with the ease of practice. It was like greeting an old friend as he felt the added strength and boost that it had to offer. He was going to need it for the mission that they were about to embark on. He looked at his right and checked to make sure the systems were operational.

_Truth is a matter of perspective. And once it changes… so does the truth…_

It had been four years. Four years since he had gone on that fateful mission. He should have died that day. He heard the shot… felt the pain and yet he was still alive. He reflected on this as he pulled on the mag gloves. He checked to make sure that they were synced to his suit.

_One man's truth can often be centered on a good lie and a river of blood and he believes that he is the righteous one…_

He thought that he was working for change. He was good at what he did. He was genius material. The problem was that he was too good. He knew things and his folly was that he found out a horrible truth. He paid the price for it and that was after he brought his concerns to the boss.

_It feels like a betrayal of sorts. In the end you question what you have been taught and what you believe. _

He walked over to the cloth covered lumps. It was something that he had been working on since he had become a part of this. He looked at Gideon and Mitchell as he put his hand on it. "You want to go out with a bang… you use a juggernaut." He yanked the cloth off to reveal two ATS units but they were not like any that had been seen before.

_So it comes down to what do you fight for…_

Gideon looked at him and said, "You're sitting this one out mate."

"The bloody hell I am."

"The city is contaminated…"

"And I'm still here."

_Do you run and hide from a past that threatens your existence?_

He studied the broadcast. Irons was a man he once thought he could trust. The man brought the picture of hope. But he knew the truth. He knew what secrets were kept within the walls of a company that was peace for hire. And when one treaded too close…

The radio chatter was filled with calls for help and relaying enemy attacks. Everyone was in shock but he wasn't. He was wincing in pain. He winced from the pain of the cries, the rapid orders with the occasional gunfire. Those were the sounds of war. War had been declared the moment the first attack was made on the bridge and then the fleet.

_Or do you stand and fight?_

The drone swarm was overhead and shooting at the boots on the ground. He glanced over at Gideon and Mitchell. They were trying to hold out with the dropping of enemy troops and ATS units. The swarm would finish them off unless he did something. He reloaded his rifle and put a hand to his belt where he had a load of surprises. He pulled the EMP grenade that he had modified and waited.

"Hayfield do it!"

He waited until the swarm was where he wanted it despite Gideon shouting at him. He threw the grenade and it exploded taking out the swarm and the ATS unit. He used his rifle to finish off the remaining enemy boots on the ground. He joined Gideon and Mitchell and gave a slight nod before they continued on together.

_Irons said he gave me a second chance and truth is he did. And I'm using it to make sure that he goes down._

He strapped on his gear. It was the specialist version but he had modified it to allow for a few other adjustments. He was the tech genius after all. He pressed the button on his wrist console to activate all systems.

_My name is Lt. Connor Hayfield…_

Connor put his helmet on his head and adjusted the strap. He turned to pick up this secondary and locked and loaded before strapping it on. He then picked up his primary and did the same. He headed to where they were going to disembark. They were coming down to the wire and this time they were going in all the way.

_… and I'm going to kill Irons…_

**Coming soon: From the Ashes**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This is a teaser for a Co: Advanced Warfare fic. Just some tidbits for a new CoD fic in the works. If you like, don't like or just go away... Let me know and coming soon From the Ashes...


End file.
